


Parker Peters

by imel



Category: Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, First Meetings, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: You knew you’d seen him before, but couldn’t quite put your finger on it…





	Parker Peters

You saw him sitting at the bar alone and couldn’t shake the feeling that you’d met him before. After debating it for several minutes, the mystery was too much for you, and you decided to approach him.

“Hey, this is going to sound weird, but do I know you from somewhere?” you asked, sitting on the barstool next to him.

“I don’t think so,” he replied in a British accent.

“Oh, maybe not. I don’t think I know anyone from England,” you said. “You’re far from home.”

“I travel a lot,” he explained.

Even though you didn’t know him, he was still very attractive. You came to the bar alone, but didn’t necessarily want to leave that way. It had been a while since you last slept with anyone, and the accent was really doing it for you. “Can I buy you a drink?”

He chuckled. “Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

You shrugged. “If I want something, I tend to go after it. You only live once.”

A smirk crossed his face. “And what is it that you want?”

You smirked back. “Play your cards right, and maybe you’ll find out.”

“We could always play my favorite card game,” he said.

“And what’s that?” you asked, wondering where this was headed.

“Strip poker,” he replied, eyes glinting mischievously.

“Forward,” you commented, “but I like that.”

“Want to head somewhere a little more private?”

You nodded, getting up from your barstool while he paid his tab.

“I’m Tom, by the way,” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tom.” You told him your name.

“Likewise, darling.”

He rested his hand on your lower back and led you out of the bar into the night.

“Your place or mine?” he asked. “Although mine is technically a hotel room because I’m here from out of town.”

“Whichever is closest,” you responded. “I live about 15 minutes from here.”

“Mine it is, then. The hotel’s about a 10 minute walk.”

You headed toward the hotel in silence for a while, repeatedly glancing over at his handsome profile as he walked beside you.

“Are you here for business or pleasure?” you eventually asked.

“Little bit of both.”

“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?”

“No. I’m free for the night.”

He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and you let him be. Maybe he didn’t usually pick up women at the bar or have one night stands. It wasn’t something you did regularly either, but the inexplicable familiarity still drew you to him.

His hand stayed firmly on your lower back as he guided you through the hotel to his room.

Once the door was shut behind you, his hand moved down to grab your ass. He backed you up until your knees hit the mattress, and you fell back onto the bed.

His hands were immediately underneath the hem of your dress, tugging your panties down your legs while you kicked off your shoes.

“You don’t waste any time,” you commented, a little breathless.

“Like you said, you only live once.” He grinned up at you.

You expected him to start taking off his pants, but instead, he dropped to his knees and buried his face between your thighs. That was definitely something you didn’t mind. Your handful of previous one night stands were more worried about their own pleasure than yours.

His tongue licked between your folds, finding your clit easily. One, then two, fingers pressed inside of you, stroking against your g-spot as he fingered you. He alternated between licking, sucking, and flicking your clit with his tongue.

He was very, very good at what he did. It didn’t take long before you reached orgasm, tensing around his fingers. You tangled your fingers in his hair and dug your heels into his back.

You expected him to stop, but he continued his ministrations, working you toward a second orgasm. During your first orgasm, a third finger had joined the second. It didn’t really register until the stretch of his pinkie was added.

“Are you into fisting?” you barely managed to ask.

He pulled his face back to look up at you. “I can be if you want me to, but trust me when I say that you’ll probably appreciate this later. Do you want me to keep going?”

You just nodded, and he returned to the amazing things he’d been doing to you.

The pleasure built gradually until you hit another orgasm, even more intense than the first. You were pretty sure the neighboring rooms could hear you calling his name and the noises you were making, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

While you were climaxing, his pinkie worked into you deeper, until all four of his fingers were buried inside you up to his knuckles. The stretch went from uncomfortable to just another very arousing something.

After your body stilled, he withdrew his fingers. It left you feeling unpleasantly empty. 

He wiped his face off on the back of his hand. As he tugged off his shirt and undid his pants, he told you, “I won’t be offended if you don’t want to actually have sex with me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” you asked, confused.

It clicked when he kicked off his pants and boxers. Dude was fucking hung. You were absolutely certain you’d never taken anything that big before in your life. It was simultaneously arousing and intimidating.

At the same moment, you also realized why he looked familiar. You actually had seen him before, not in person like you originally assumed, but in video clips while you browsed RedTube. His British accent had thrown you off. 

“Oh my god. Are you that porn star, uh…” You couldn’t recall his name.

“Parker Peters,” he finished your sentence.

“But I thought he was American?” you asked.

“I’m good at faking the accent,” he replied, in a perfect American accent.

“So, Tom’s your real name, or is it another pseudonym?” you wondered aloud.

He returned to his natural British accent, which you definitely preferred. “Yes, Tom’s my real name. I’m actually a native of southwest London.”

“I’m not surprised you’re using a fake identity with what you do, but you know, I thought that they used camera angles to make dicks look bigger in porn. Obviously not,” you commented.

He chuckled. “Between that and the stigma of fucking women for a living, I understand if you want to stop now.”

“I don’t want to have sex with Parker Peters, porn star,” you told him.

He was obviously trying to hide his disappointment as he leaned over to grab his boxers.

“I want to have sex with Tom, the sweet guy who just spent the last like half hour giving me mindblowing orgasms instead of just skipping straight to getting himself off, like every other one night stand I’ve had.”

“I appreciate that,” he said, his face brightening with a smile.

“How do you usually do this?” you asked, gesturing between yourself and him.

“Honestly, I usually don’t. I didn’t really intend to go home with anyone from the bar,” he confessed.

“I don’t usually do this either.” You paused. “Are you okay with kissing, or is that too intimate?”

“I love kissing. I don’t get to do it enough.” He approached you.

“Wait a second.” You stood to tug your dress over your head and take your bra off, discarding them on the floor at the foot of the bed. “There, that’s better.”

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he said, running his hands over your body. “So soft, and real, and natural.”

You were initially confused, until you realized that he was probably used to being with women with what stereotypical men would consider ‘ideal’ bodies to jerk off to.

“Thank you,” you responded, a bit shyly. “You’re not half bad yourself.”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss you, dry and chaste at first, almost tentative. You were the one who deepened the kiss, tasting yourself faintly on his lips and tongue. One of his hands cupped the back of your head, stroking your hair gently, as you unhurriedly explored each other’s mouths.

His erection was leaking precum steadily against your stomach where you were pressed together, but it wasn’t a priority. You had all night.

You guided him onto the bed with you, lying down on your sides together. It had been a long time since you’d just made out with someone without it being a brief stop on the way to sex.

His hands eventually started to wander, though, one cupping your breast before toying with your nipple with his fingers.

That was enough to tip your arousal into something more insistent. You ran your nails down his chest and stomach until you reached his dick, wrapping your hand around its sizeable girth. 

As you stroked him slowly, you wondered if you even could have sex with him without hurting yourself in the process. You were a lot of things, but a porn star with practice handling well-endowed men was definitely not one of them.

You broke the kiss, breathing heavily for a few moments before you could speak. “I want you so bad, but I don’t know the best way to make this work.”

“Two things, really. You need to be very relaxed first, and there’s no such thing as too much lube,” he responded.

“I hope you have lube and condoms because I don’t have either.”

“What kind of porn star would I be if I didn’t have lube and condoms with me?” he teased as he got out of bed to dig through his duffel bag.

You laughed and waited a bit nervously for him to come back.

He returned with a condom and a bottle of lubricant.

“How do you want to do this?” you asked.

He ran his tongue over his lips as he contemplated. “It’ll probably be easiest if you’re on the edge of the bed again.”

You scooted to the edge of the bed and watched as he slid the condom over his length and liberally coated it with the lubricant.

He moved your legs against either side of his body and lined his erection against your entrance, but not quite to the point of penetration.

“I’m going to make you cum again first, love,” he told you, his thumb rubbing your clit slickly.

He wasn’t out to tease. You watched his pretty face while he worked you up into your third orgasm of the night. As much as you wanted to keep looking at him, your eyes squeezed shut when your climax hit.

You immediately noticed the sharp stretch in the midst of your orgasm, verging right on the edge of pain, but it didn’t stop the pleasure pulsing through you.

When you came down from your high, the ache of it was mostly gone, leaving you just feeling ridiculously full.

“How are you doing, darling?” he asked, stroking your thigh with one hand.

“God, you’re fucking huge,” you replied.

“And I’m not even all the way in,” he commented.

“Seriously?” You were surprised, considering how full you felt. “I think you can move more now.”

He pressed forward, and the intensity of the stretch came back twofold.

“Slow,” you added, taking a deep breath.

“Slow,” he agreed. 

His hips rocked against you, in a little farther and back out a little less, in small increments.

While he moved, his thumb returned to your clit.

You weren’t sure if you were going to be able to climax again with the distraction of the intense stretch at the forefront of your mind. Your body responded to the stimulation, though, and you rolled into a less powerful, but longer, orgasm.

When your body calmed, his hips were flush against yours.

It felt like an accomplishment, and you laughed at that thought.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, smiling down at you.

“I think I deserve a gold star for taking an entire porn star dick,” you replied, laughing again.

“I’m afraid I’m fresh out of gold stars,” he teased.

“That’s too bad.” You paused. “You can try moving.”

“Let me know if I hurt you.” He gently pulled part of the way out and pushed back in, eyes focused on your face.

“It’s still...a lot. I don’t think you’re going to be able to fuck me hard and fast,” you told him, hoping it wouldn’t be disappointing.

“Slow and gentle is entirely underrated,” he reassured you. “I don’t get a lot of that in my life. I’m going to move you, okay?”

You nodded, and he carefully repositioned you so he could climb on top.

His lips met yours, and you kissed him wetly and thoroughly while he carefully rocked in and out of you.

You were enjoying yourself, but you couldn’t help comparing yourself to what he was used to and start down the path of self-doubt.

You broke the kiss. “Is this good for you?”

“It’s perfect, love. Why? Is it not good for you?” he asked, concerned.

“No, it’s really good. I just wanted to make sure it was...enough,” you finished.

“Oh,” he said, what you meant obviously clicking in his mind. He stilled, buried completely inside you. “What I do for work isn’t for me. It’s for the audience. The things we’ve been doing tonight are what I actually enjoy. I’m much more into what people call ‘lovemaking’ than just plowing women who are faking it.”

“I’m glad this is what you want.” You pressed another kiss to his lips when he started moving again.

“I’m glad I found someone I can share this side of me with who doesn’t expect me to be Parker.”

“I’d pick you over Parker any day of the week,” you told him, with another kiss.

“I’m starting to get close,” he said, reaching his hand between your bodies. 

His fingers found your clit again easily. He knew just how to touch you. His thrusts grew a bit more erratic, but still gentle, as you climaxed around him, and he spilled into the condom.

After he caught his breath, he gave you a long kiss. “Thank you, darling.”

“I honestly feel like I should be thanking you. You’re the first guy I’ve gone home with who made me cum, and you did it several times. You only got off once.”

He chuckled. “You might be right. Maybe you should make it up to me.”

You smiled up at him. “How can I do that?”

“Go out for breakfast with me in the morning.”

“You’ve got a deal.”


End file.
